


Kooikerhondje

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crowley Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Alteration, Multi, Stockholm Syndrome, Traumatic Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had something to say, but now he can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kooikerhondje

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by akp125: I actually have a prompt idea maybe? Maybe one day Sam gets a free day but Cas doesn't I dunno because maybe Sam did something extra special good or reached an achievement and Dean felt he deserved a reward? So Sam decides to spend the day at the local library readying and in some random fiction novel, Stockholm Symdrom is mentioned and Sam does a little research... And sees some similarities in his own life. Maybe he confronts Dean or he confides his findings in Cas? Or maybe Dean finds out and erases it from his memory? I dunno I just want a really curious, researching Sammy who doesn't really like what he finds.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of rape, past rape, and implied future rape.

He’d needed to get away. As much as he loved Castiel and Dean, being with them twenty-four/seven was beyond frustrating sometimes. That’s why when he picked a pink marble before breakfast he’d made an excuse to leave and gotten dressed, saying he’d eat breakfast on the road. He’d kissed each of them before he left and had been out the door in ten minutes.

 

He’d considered renting a motel room for the day, just to lie back and look at the ceiling and not think for a couple of hours, but then he remembered that things like bedbugs and lumpy mattresses and anonymous stains existed in places like that and he decided to go to the library instead.

 

He logged onto a guest computer and brought up the web browser. ‘Puppies,’ he typed in on a whim. He clicked on the image tab and scrolled through the pictures until he found a Huskamute. He clicked on it and it took him to the Wikipedia page for designer dog breeds.

 

One thing led to another. He found himself on at least five other dog pages, a biology page, a chemistry page, a string of sociology pages, then a psychology page. One page led to another and he found himself clicking between an article about traumatic bonding, a website about abuse, and a website listing the various definitions of rape.

 

He paled. The more he read, the less he liked what he saw on his screen. He found himself on a live-help domestic abuse hotline, cursor hovering over the chat box.

 

_Associate Number 338; Carol: How may I help you today?_

 

He closed his eyes. What could she possibly do for him? He closed all of his tabs and shut down his computer.

 

He sped back to the bunker and found Dean and Cas playing a board game on the kitchen table. _At least he wasn’t raping him,_ Sam thought.

 

Cas looked up at him and smiled. Dean looked up at him and saw right through him. “How was your day, Sammy?”

 

Sam opens his mouth to scream, to fight, to stage some sort of a protest. Nothing comes out. He blinks. What was he thinking about? “I looked at puppies.”

 

Dean laughed. “You looked at puppies all day?”

 

Sam blinked again. That didn’t sound right. Who would spend all day looking at puppies?

 

“Hey, no fair! Why does Sam get to spend all day looking at puppies? I wanna spend all day looking at puppies, too!”

 

That’s right, Cas would spend all day looking at puppies. Cas. He had something to tell Cas, something... “I needed to tell you something, but I can’t remember.” He walks over to Cas and lays a kiss on his head. _Cas._ Dean touches his hand, and he shakes his head. Everything is so clear now. He laughs. “I remember now. I found this new breed of dog called a Kooikerhondje that are just _so_ cute. You’d love them.”

 

Cas clapped his hands and bounced up and down. “Can he show me? Please?” He asked Dean.

 

Dean smiled indulgently. “Go ahead. There’s a computer in room 7b on the fourth floor. It’s old, but it’s in great shape.”

 

Cas and Sam bounded off.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean whispered to the empty room.

 

“Don’t be,” a voice said behind him.

 

“Crowley.”

 

Crowley set a bottle of gin down on the table and poured them each a shot. “Drink.”

 

Dean did. “I should have killed you when I had the chance.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is currently closed, but all prompts received before it closed will still be filled.


End file.
